primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Explosion (NW Episode 3.5)
Time Explosion is the fifth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis An anomaly opens up at a power station causing an explosion in the fabric of time,with most of the team unable to help so it's up to Jay,Sonia and Toby to deal with it,but will Toby find out what is happening in time. Plot At a factory just within Vancouver's boarder an anomaly opens up and the electricity in the factory is sucked in making the anomaly stronger making it stronger y the second. At Cross Photonics Jay is unhappy that Mac,Sam,Charlie and Howard are on a tour and Ange is in a meeting in North Vancouver,then the detector detects the anomaly and then cuts off leaving Jay angry,they then detect the anomaly and leave to the incursion,where they discover that it has caused a power cut across Vancouver and that the energy is draining into the anomaly causing it to expand,Sonia then informs them that Ange is stuck in a traffic jam and can not escape it and the rest of the team are trapped in a lift. In Cretaceous Madagascar a Majungasaurus is roaming around the plain dusty dry desert when is sees the anomaly and goes through it,causing Sonia to fire an EMD shot,Toby the gets the file of the Majungasaurus up of when Evan encounter the creature when helping Connor Temple and the A.R.C. Toby then tries to lock the anomaly and for some strange reason the energy is not drained but gets bigger and starts a fire on some trees.About half and mile down the road Jay and Sonia continue to try and stun the Majungasaurus but it kills to by passers upsetting Sonia,it then returns to the power station and goes inside the building forcing Jay to follow it. Toby then detects on her computer that the structure and immense power of the anomaly is causing reality to become unstable and is causing a bleed in the fabric of time,she then informs Jay and Sonia which causes Sonia to go and try and shut the stations power down hoping it will stop the anomalies power. Inside the factory Jay is trying to find the Majungasaurus and put it back through the anomaly but it attacks him from behind and injuries him and nearly kills him but fails when Sonia fires an EMD shot and it falls onto a live grill killing it. She then takes him out to Toby but the two women are forced to do an emergency operation caused by an infection that has come from the Majungasaurus and Sonia injects a antidote which brings the swelling down,Sonia then goes back into the factory desperately hoping to shut down the stations power. Ug In the station Sonia shuts down the power but it activates secondary power,but still shuts down the power to the station decreasing the anomalies power and healing the bleed caused in the fabric of time but it's damage and the unstableness is still a problem. At side the factory the ambulance arrives and takes Jay to the hospital where Ange agrees to meet him there. About 5 minutes later the the anomaly begins to burst about millions of electric thunder bolts which results in the main defence electrical grid starts to caught alight,then the flames catch some wires and all electricity in Vancouver shuts down again which prevents secondary power from flowing as well. Inside the facility the controls catch alight and the roof collapses preventing Sonia from escaping,outside the building Toby calls the fire brigade but the fires spread rapidly,Toby is then touched on the shoulder were she is relived to see Connor who reveals that the anomaly was detected from the A.R.C and he has brought several of his devices with which will help shut the anomaly. He then uses a device to spryer water across the building with the help of grammar technology which rots the building and reduces it to rubble which results in it collapsing on itself,leaving Toby to fear the worse as she fears Sonia is crushed to death. Inside the building Sonia wakes up with a big gash on her head and she manages to push away some of the rubble and makes her way out of the building and she is taken to the hospital.Meanwhile the anomaly is beginning to become increasingly unstable and release grammar energy which will kill everybody in Vancouver,so Connor uses his structure device to shut down the anomaly is is then drained of energy and closes relieving Toby but is confused as to why it gathered so much energy in the first place. At the hospital Jay and Sonia thank Connor where he explains that the shards in the anomaly are generators and it senses energy and uses it to expands until it can no longer take the energy and releases grammar energy which meant the power station was the perfect place to get loads of energy.Connor then tells them he must leave but will return soon and leaves just as Jay,Sonia and Toby can hear the rest of the team arrive. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Toby Nance Guest *Connor Temple (Surprise Guest appearance) Creatures *Majungasaurus Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver Hospital *Power Station *Cretaceous Madagascar Trivia *Out of all the episodes of Primeval:New World this episode has the least amount of screen time for any creature (Excluding The Inquisition because the creatures in that episode were corpses). *Like The Roof of Vancouver from the previous season Connor makes a reappearance once again this was because producers wanted to bring him back because they saw this as the only solution to help resolve the plot. Gallery Ifactory.jpg|The Anomaly's unstableness causes it to destroy the factory. S3p5.jpg|The poster for the episode Y.jpg|The Majungasaurus starts to creep up on Jay Fire.jpg|The controls start to caught alight. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes